


Please

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [94]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>SGA, John/Rodney, 'Don't Marry Her' (Beautiful South).</i> Rodney needs John's help buying a ring for Jennifer. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"John, there's no one else I can ask," Rodney said.  
  
John looked up from his laptop. "Hm?"  
  
Rodney stood in the doorway wringing his hands. "I need your help."  
  
"Okay. For?"  
  
"There's something I need to do. It's a huge deal, and I need a second opinion. I know if I ask Evan he'll swamp me with a catalog or design choices and I - I need you. I trust you the most. Evan's a great guy, but -"  
  
John was on his feet in an instant, across the room. "Whoa, Rodney, chill out. It's okay. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just - come with me. Please."  
  
"Okay." John tugged on his jacket. He followed Rodney to the front foyer and got his keys out of the bowl. Rodney was too nervous to drive, so John batted his hands away when he reached for his own keys. They climbed into John's car, and John said nothing, just listened as Rodney guided him into downtown Colorado Springs.  
  
When they parked outside of a jewelry store, John's heart sank. This was it. Rodney wanted John's help picking out a ring for Jennifer. Since John was the only one of them who'd ever been married before, and because he was Rodney's best friend, he was obviously the best choice to bring on this excursion, but John didn't think he could handle this.  
  
Before he could protest, Rodney was out of the car and on the pavement, peering in the shop window at a display of beautiful diamond rings. John, his limbs filled with lead, followed slowly.  
  
"What do you think of that one? Is it too ostentatious? Will it catch on something? I've been saving my Nobel prize money for something really special, and I think this counts. Right?" Rodney gazed at John anxiously.  
  
"Have you talked to Jennifer about what kind of cut she might like?" John asked, dredging up dusty knowledge about jewelry shopping.  
  
"I researched the pros and cons of each cut, each setting, how much certain cuts stay in style, how certain styles gain value over time," Rodney began, and his shoulders slumped. "I never did think to ask her, though."  
  
"Asking her would have given away the game," John said. "You should've asked Evan to find out for you."  
  
"Evan asking would've been too obvious."  
  
"Bet she's talked to Lam or Sam about it," John offered, and he was damn proud of himself (and Wannabe Actor) for sounding so calm about the fact that he was about to lose Rodney forever and he was doing nothing to stop it.  
  
Rodney's eyes lit up. "Can we call them?"  
  
John reached for his phone. "I don't have Lam's number. I know Sam is at Area 51 and coverage there is pretty spotty, but -"  
  
"Hey," Rodney said, "doesn't that little girl look just like Madison? What would Madison be doing here?"  
  
John followed Rodney's gaze. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, she looks like Madison, but that's definitely not her." The little girl had hair the same color as Madison's, was about the same age.  
  
Was alone.  
  
And about to step onto a busy street.  
  
"Wait!" Rodney cried, and lunged after her.  
  
After that, all John saw was the massive bus. All he heard was the squealing of brakes.  
  
And then all around him, people whipped out their phones and called 911.  
  
John dashed into the street. The bus driver had climbed out of the bus. The little blonde girl - definitely not Madison - was screaming and screaming.  
  
John dropped to his knees beside Rodney's crumpled form and prayed. _Please don't be dead._  
  
Please.


End file.
